


Sábados por la mañana.

by lucifer06



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifer06/pseuds/lucifer06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Stiles le gustan los sábados por la mañana en casa de Derek. </p><p>Aquellas son sus mañanas favoritas, desayunar mientras ambos ven caricaturas para niños en la TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sábados por la mañana.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo escribí en el iPod a las 12 de la noche porque no quiero dormir y no dejo de pensar en slash.

A Stiles le gustan los sábados por la mañana en casa de Derek porque siempre lo despierta con un beso de buenos días y el desayuno servido en la mesa de la cocina. Un desayuno que muy probablemente el mismo le enseño a preparar. 

Le gusta abrazar a su novio por el frente, cuando este se acuesta a su lado al momento de ir despertarlo porque ya es hora de levantarse, pasando sus brazos por la espalda y escondiendo la cara en su pecho, respirando profundamente el olor que despide, aunque no lo pueda hacer de la misma manera que el lobo, sí percibe el olor del suavizante de telas que le pone a la ropa, el olor fresco del jabón con el que se bañó una hora antes mientras lo dejaba dormir un poco, (porque le gusta verlo en un estado así de calmado y porque sabe que esta cansado), y un olor prácticamente imperceptible de madera quemada, de cenizas. Abrasarle de aquella forma mientras termina de despertar completamente. 

Aquellas son sus mañanas favoritas, desayunar con Derek mientras ven caricaturas para niños en la TV y después ir a pasear un rato por el bosque. Y Stiles sabe que no las cambiaría por absolutamente nada. Aunque a algunos pueda parecerles rutinario en ocasiones, ambos son felices de aquella manera, y así están bien.


End file.
